AUG A3
The AUG A3 is another modernized variant of the AUG that was added in Phantom Forces in the 0.6.0 update along with the AUG A2, AUG HBAR, and its PDW version, the AUG A3 Para. It originally appeared in the closed Alpha. It is unlocked at Rank 52 or can be purchased with credits(CR) History The AUG A3 is extremely similar to the AUG A1 and AUG A2. It features a MIL-STD-1913 rail on top of the receiver to adapt with modern attachments, like the AUG A2 as well as an external bolt release. The charging handle was also changed a bit. Otherwise, there is no real improvement in the weapon's mechanism. Some versions also come with a prebuilt triple rail system on the receiver with no default grip, unlike the AUG A1 and A2, but the one in-game doesn't. In-game The AUG A3 has a Coyote Brown finish with a black magazine, to blend into desert environments. This in contrast to the Olive Drab Green of the AUG A1 and A2. This assault rifle is a jack of all trades. It has a decent rate of fire, an average damage and a tight recoil pattern with a low 1st shot recoil. Though, like the other weapons in the AUG series, its recoil has significantly wide horizontal spread; even a Compensator can't completely reduce the horizontal recoil. It can be difficult to get used for players habituated with a higher vertical-than-horizontal recoil weapon like the SCAR family and AK-12. The rate of fire (ROF) ''is quite ''good, it's not too fast that it will burn a magazine in a fraction of second nor is too slow that it can't have a good time-to-kill. In full-auto, the AUG A3 is effective in close to medium range engagement, but most effective at mid-range because the firerate doesn`t burn out your magazine too quickly but won`t hinder your DPS a lot. Avoid completely emptying the magazine because the AUG A3 has a quite long reload time, but the tactical reload saves you a lot of time. Due to the horizontal spread and low muzzle climb, the rifle doesn't need much of recoil control, a benefit for inexperienced players. However, for some experienced players, the horizontal spread can be a waste of ammunition especially at longer ranges because it's more difficult to control as it's more randomized (for example: 2 bullets go left and 1 go right, and vice-versa and randomly) and the actual hits is less than expected. Pros can still make the AUG A3 a very lethal weapon. With a low 1st shot recoil, this gun can be quite useful at long range engagement. However, to successfully achieve a kill at that range, the player must use the semi-automatic fire mode for tap fire with it. Firing fully automatic at long range is more a hope to kill the opponent. It is basically an inverse of the AUG A1; they are pretty similar with a few difference. It trades out the default AUG A1 optic for a wider choice of optics, as it won't have the same accuracy penalties like it does on the AUG A1. It has a higher rof than the AUG A1, but trades hipfire accuracy for the extra ROF. So, although similar, they do have their differences. Available attachment Pros and Cons Pros * Good ROF * High aiming stability(quality of bullpup rifles) * Tight bullet grouping * Same amount of bullet drop as the sniper rifles. * No fire mode change animation, which allows fire-modes to be changed instantly Cons * Has a long reload even with a round in the chamber(3.1s). * High camera recoil, which gives you the impression that it has high recoil, but it doesn't. * Significantly wide horizontal spread and recoil, which cannot be very effectively controlled with a compensator, Trivia * This assault rifle uses a backup style Iron Sights, like the MK-11 and the KSG-12(though, the KSG-12 has a different iron sights placement and makes it look smaller). * The AUG A3 uses a Coyote Brown finish, like the AUG A3 Para. * In the alpha version, the AUG A3 had two paint variants: a Tiger Stripe camo, and a sleek black and gray finish. * Its iron sights during the alpha stages were identical to the alpha M4's iron sights. * When it first came out, it was possible for the aim stability stat to go through the bar. This could be easily done with a Compensator and Stubby. This was later fixed. * The AUG A3 had different iron sights in the Alpha. * In real life, there are 3 round burst variants of the AUG A3. * The AUG A3's model in-game is missing its bolt release. Gallery AUG A3 Inspect 1.png Aug a3 2.png Aug a3.png Aug A3.png RobloxScreenShot12232016 084504300.png|Inspecting RobloxScreenShot12232016 084456593.png|Down the Sights RobloxScreenShot12232016 084447703.png|From the Hip Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 8.29.47 PM.png|AUG A3, as it appears in-game. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:AUG